Total Drama Island Revamp
by TDRevamps
Summary: 22 contestants, One million dollars, and an island. What could go wrong?


**Total Drama Island Revamp Chapter One**

"Hello." A hand appeared on screen, waving side to side. After a couple of seconds, the owner of the hand appeared on screen. The man had scraggy brown hair, but straight in the back. He wore a blue plain t-shirt, some khakis, old-ish Nike shoes, and a brown belt that had small print on it saying "Your Daddy" (Non Visible to the audience)

"Welcome to the ultimate brand new reality show, Total Drama Island. My name is Kevin Burden, the host for the next 60 days."

 _ **He**_ _ **muttered to himself "yay.."**_

"Here's the deal. We have gathered twenty-two teenagers to compete in a battle of wits, strength, and endurance out here in a remote island straight off the coast of Canada. Every three days, the team that loses a challenge will have to vote oneof their own off the island. And they will not be able to return."

 _ **He walked away from the dock, almost seemed like he was trying to get away from someone, or something with the camera crew, still following him.**_

"You see, that's a lie. When eleven people are eliminated, one of the contestants that are already out will get a chance to return. I will have more details on that, once it gets sooner to that point.

 _ **He returned back to the dock.**_

"Alright. The contestants are ready. Let's meet them all".

 _ **He motioned the camera crew to come over to the contestants.**_

A bundle of teens were sitting down on the sandy beaches in a semi-circle. They had straight faces. Of course they were pleased for being on National TV, but they had been lied to about their destination. The directors promised that they would be on a beautiful resort filled with fancy buffets, relaxing spas, and a state of the arts hotel. Sadly, "due to budget cuts", they supplied them with an island with poisonous bugs, smelly cabins, and a host that is too lazy to even read his script.

 _ **Kevin signaled a gesture, not visible to the general audience. Five of the campers stood up at once.**_

 _See, on the site YouTube, the_ _Meet the Campers_ _video did get uploaded. It did get many views (Around two thousand) so the viewers generally know who these people are. So honestly, the campers only said a couple of words, instead of dragging this whole thing into an hour episode._

 _ **They zoomed in on a kid with brown hair, semi-attractive (In a . . . nerdy way?)**_

"Yes! I'm on TV, baby!" The young lad yelled.

 _ **He grabbed the camera from the professional.**_

"HELLO CANADA. THE NAME'S CODY. AND YOU'RE LOOKING AT YOU'RE FUTURE WINNER OF...What's this show called again?" He looked at Kevin, with an eyebrow raised.

"Total Drama Island," Kevin whispered in an angry tone.

"Oh.. right... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

 _ **The Cameraman finally got up to his feet. He grabbed the camera forcefully, causing static to appear on the screen.**_

"Next up is, Leshawna and DJ."

 _Two black people appeared on the screen. The girl, wore denim capris, extra large hoop earrings, and a beige shirt with some sort of fruit on it. The guy, had a dark green shirt with some sort of red symbol on it, long blue jean shorts, and black flip flops._

 _The girl spoke first._

"Hey Yall, Leshawna's in the house."

 _She looked very happy to the audience, smiling, not doing outrageous things. And, by a game play view, she looks like she would have a great social game since she had everyone happy, and smiling._

 _ **Leshawna looked at Kevin. Her face had changed from happy to scary.**_

"Why the hell would you put me and DJ together, huh? We're not brother and sister, just put us individually like you did with the shrimp just now." Leshawna spoke in a very sassy tone.

 _ **Kevin cleared his throat.**_

Kevin whispered, but it was loud enough for the audience to hear him. "You _do_ know you are black right. I'm just saying it looks better, for the audience to see that the minorities are.. um.. matched up." Kevin shrugged.

 _Every one of the contestants' eyes widened, looking disgusted at Kevin. It's only the first day, and they already hate his guts._

 _With that, Leshawna could be heard screaming in the backround._

"Well folks with that, it's going to be a commercial break.."

 _With that.. "Segment" taking a bt of the show's time. They began to show a montage of people saying greetings._

DJ the momma's boy was shown blowing his mom a kiss.

Trent the guitarist was giving a wink to the camera.

Gwen the Goth was rolling her eyes to that camera, same with Noah the Reader who came right after her.

Katie and Sadie, the best friends did peace signs to the camera, and showing off their... sweet moves.

Harold the geek gave a simple wave. But in other segments, he could be seen picking his nose.

Lindsay the beautiful air head was waving the other way.

Beth the lisping Girl Scout was breathing loudly due to the excitement.

Tyler the athlete tried performing an extreme split trying to impress the audience, and failed miserably.

Justin the male model was giving off his dreamy eyes to the camera, making some girls hormones go off the island.

Owen the Optimistic Chubster gave a woo-hoo.

Geoff the surfer dude gave a peace out sign.

Bridgette the surfer girl gave a simple wave with a big smile.

Heather the cold-hearted Asian gave off a "yugh" look to the camera/audience.

Ezekiel the homeschooler showed a confused face, not really knowing what he signed up for.

Izzy the extremist gave off a hyper look, with foam going off her mouth.

Duncan the juvenile delinquent crunched his nose and rolled his eyes when the camera got near him.

Courtney the future female leader of America gave a sincere smile to the camera.

And last but definitely least Eva who broke the camera's glass with her fist.

"Alright Teams!" Kevin yelled. "You guys will be divided into two teams."

 _ **He held two banners, one green and One Red. There**_ _**were definitely symbols on there, but since they were wrapped up, you couldn't really see them.**_

"Team one will be Owen, Trent, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, Justin, Cody, Noah, and Gwen!" Kevin yelled.

 _The eleven people on team one looked around, and seeing who they could align with, and who they would want out first._

"So that means DJ, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Harold, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Eva will be Team number two."

Kevin tossed team one the green banner, and team two the red banner. "Since you guys probably don't want to be called team one and team two, here are your guys' team names."

 _He pointed at Team one which had the green banner._

"You guys are the Screaming Gophers."

 _ **The team cheered and gave themselves high-five's.**_

Kevin looked at the other team, who had bright eyes, and were excited for their new team name. "Team number two, you guys are the Killer Bass!"

 _ **They nodded with happiness and started to high-five each other.**_

"Attention guys. I do have an announcement." Kevin spoke, his happiness left the tone of his voice. "Unfortunately we are going to have to cut the happiness very quickly, because we are having our very first challenge right now."

 _Pretty much everyone was in shock. They were all so happy and relaxed. So they weren't ready to do a challenge so quick._

"You'll see some cabins. The left one is for Gophers, the right is for Bass. You can go switch into swimsuits for the challenge since this challenge involves water. You have 20 minutes." Kevin explained.

"Pff Or what?" Tyler asked with a cocky sense.

Kevin narrowed his eyes to him. "Or your team will get a disadvantage in the challenge, and most likely you'll lose. And if you're the one who causes it, who do you think the first boot is going to be, huh?" Kevin jabbed Tyler's chest with his index finger.

Tyler gulped in response.

"20 minutes starting... Now!" Kevin yelled.

 _The teams rushed to get to the cabins. Since they were in such a rush they just decided to get dressed in front one another. Since they had some extra time, a certain female had already made a solid alliance. While they were running to the challenge, Heather had run with Gwen, Beth, and Lindsay and she would try to make some sort of deal with them._

"Honestly we girls have to stick together. We don't want the guys running the show. So, how about it. Alliance?

"Sure!"

"Sweet!"

"Alright!"

 _ **Confessional: Heather-**_

" _ **Wow. I thought there were going to be some good strategists out here, but I can't underestimate them. If we lose this challenge, I could be easily going home.**_

Everyone arrived in time for the challenge; the order of appearance was Eva, Tyler, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Trent, Justin, Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth, Ezekiel, Justin, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Cody, Leshawna, Noah, Sadie, and Owen. They all ran to red and green mats, with the bass going on red and the gophers on green. All they could see were two black diving boards attached to a humongous pool. Since the pool was lifted, they couldn't see if there was anything or anyone in the pool.

"So here are the rules for your first challenge. So what you have to do is, one by one a member of your team will climb your diving board and in the water you will see three rings. One ring is very large, one ring is an average size, and the other is extremely small. If you're able to go into the large ring, you score one point, if you go into the medium size ring, you score two points, and if you get in the small ring... you guessed it, you score three points." Kevin read the rules off a crumpled piece of paper. He let go of the piece of paper. "Also, whoever loses will have to go to the campfire ceremony, where they will have to vote one of your members off the show."

 _The contestants looked at each other, scared, timid, afraid that there time in the show could be done after just a day._

"You guys have a couple of minutes to strategize. Begin." Kevin said with some sort of smirk.

 _For the bass~_

"I should go first guys, because honestly I'm the best athlete here." He gave of a cocky smile. Tyler made Katie smile, and Tyler returned it with a smile and a flirtatious wink. Sadie looked disgusted at Katie's reaction.

"No, No guys. We're all equals. We just need to find a strategy to which hoops we jump in" Courtney Suggested.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Let's just wing it." Geoff high-fived Duncan, in response to his chill attitude.

"What? No! We can't just-"

"Listen princess, if we get too deep down in this strategy shit, all we need to do is keep calm about it and not worry." Duncan teased. Courtney growled.

 _ **For the gophers~**_

"Alright. So here is what I was thinking, the fa- . . . the _bigger_ people could go for one point ring, the average sized people can go for the two pointer, and the small and skinny people, like myself could go into the three point ring. Sound good?" Heather said.

Some people had no reactions on their faces. Lindsay, Justin, and Izzy were all fine. But people like Leshawna, Owen, and Beth were not such happy campers. After Heather got the motto, she said "Or we could do something else." She let out a nervous giggle.

"How about we just all go for the two pointer?" Trent suggested.

 _In the background, you could hear signs of approval and modesty._

 _ **Heather cleared her throat**_

"Yeah! Sounds like a great idea."

 _ **Confessional: Heather-**_

 _ **I wanted to slap that idiot so hard. But I know I have to stay calm. I obviously don't want to get voted off this fast.**_

"Ok. Are you guys ready?" Kevin asked. They all nodded their heads in response. "You guys will go in a random order. First up, Trent for Gophers and Bridgette for Bass, are you guys ready?" Kevin asked.

…

…

…

"GO!"

Trent jumped into the pool. He successfully scored two points for his team. Bridgette as well, scored two points.

"DJ for Bass and Noah for Gophers."

DJ got three points for his team and Noah failed to get two points for his team, missing the hoop by a few feet. It was not appreciated by his fellow teammates.

"Current score 5-2, Bass are leading. Next up are Courtney for Bass and Justin for Gophers."

Courtney went for the one point ring just to be safe and succeeded; Justin went for the two point ring, succeeding as well.

"6-4 Now, Geoff for bass and Beth for gophers."

Geoff saw that they were starting to catch up, so he went for the three point ring and succeeded. Beth went for the two point ring and failed. She knocked her chin on the edge of the ring. While she was fine, she had to go back to the cabin to relax.

"It is now 9-4. Bass are leading by 5 points. You may want to start going for some three pointers, Gophers." Kevin yelled.

"No guys, we have to stay true to our plan. Let's just.. You know, try harder."

 _ **Heather's face started to become red, ferocious at Trent.**_

 _ **Trent noticed Heather's face.**_

"Hey. Heather is it? Are you ok?" Trent asked.

"I'm-I'm fine." Heather said.

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Trent yelled.

 _A montage began to play~_

It showed Zeke failing miserably, Harold following his footsteps, Leshawna dancing at the fact she scored a two pointer, and Owen belly flopping into a two pointer and actually succeeding.

"The score is very close now. It is 15-14. Gophers have now caught up, could they win?" Kevin raised his eyebrow to the camera. "Duncan for Bass, Heather for Gophers."

 _ **Duncan cracked his knuckles.**_

He dove into the water, scoring a three pointer for his team. Heather had lost her smile, she knew if she did a two pointer. Her team would lose. She had to go for the three. She looked at Trent and shrugged. She jumped into the three point hoop and it was a massive success.

"Wow, well that breaks the tradition. It is now 18-17. Last up, Tyler for Bass and Izzy for Gophers."

Tyler stretched his muscles and looked at Izzy. She looked back with an ice cold glare. There was a moment of silence throughout the whole island. "Let's do this!" Tyler yelled. He jumped into the pool. He went for the three point hoop and failed even worse than Harold.

 _The whole Bass team was just shaking their head in disappointment, except for Katie and Harold. Katie still was dreamy over Tyler, and Harold was peeing in the communal bathroom._

"You've got this Izzy!" Justin yelled.

"All you need are two points and we win!" Owen exclaimed.

One of her eyes began to twitch. She looked back at her team "Izzy doesn't just go for the two, she goes for the three." She licked her lips.

She bolted and leaped into the pool. Unfourtanetly, she missed the hoop, in fact the whole pool.

 _Her whole team was disappointed at her._

"Alright. So since both of you didn't score any points for your team, the score stays the same. Which means, The Killer Bass win!"

 _The Killer bass cheered and teased the Gophers._

"Alright. That means the Screaming Gophers will have to go to the campfire ceremony where one of you will be voted out, and will never return to this game.. ever. I will give you till 8 pm. So you have a couple of hours to strategize and think who you want to vote out." Kevin explained.

 _The whole team of Gophers looked at Izzy._

 _ **Kevin and the bass walked off to their new cabins. Of course, Kevin would be getting the luxury suite. The Gophers just drifted their separate ways after a while. They sort of already knew who they were voting off.**_

 _Izzy was still there though. She sort of knew it was her fault that they lost. Izzy plopped down to the green matt and started to sob. Izzy wasn't the kind of girl to sob, but she did, because honestly she did need the money._

It was 7:25 pm. Most of the campers were in the cabin, unpacking. Trent tapped Owen's shoulder. "Hey man, want to go out for a walk or something?" Trent asked.

Owen laughed. "Sure."

Trent's voice got louder. "Anyone else want to go for a walk?" The whole Gophers cabin could hear him, and a couple of bass.

After a couple of seconds, Noah responded. "Sure. I'll go."

 _Trent, Noah, and Owen went out of their cabins. Noah grabbed his coat because it was a bit brisk._

"So what's up?" Trent asked.

"Nothing much. And don't take this personally or anything, but I didn't come out here because I wanted to be quote on quote homies. I just wanted a nice relaxing walk with some company. So don't waste your time with casual what's up or how the weather is. And just tell me why you wanted to walk with me

"Fine. I was thinking of maybe not voting for Izzy. She's fast so maybe she could be an asset in challenges down the road. I also think I have Cody on board to vote whoever we want out."

"Hm. So are you asking for an alliance?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"For the first couple of votes yes." Trent put out his hand.

Noah shook it with a bit of caution, accepting his deal.

"Count me in." Owen added.

Trent sat down on a nearby bench. "So maybe we could really turn the votes. We already have four votes; we could get Izzy to vote with us. Then we need one more person, if we want the majority amount of votes." Trent explained.

"Maybe we could get Gwen on board?" Noah suggested.

"Good idea. I think she would be a good kind of person to work with." Trent explained.

"But who would we target? It has to be a person Gwen doesn't like, so she would be fine with voting them." Noah said.

There was a brief moment of silence between the three males.

"You know what; she and I are pretty close. I could just ask who she would want out, and then the six of us could vote them." Noah suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Owen said.

"Nice job, Noah. But do it quickly. We need the results fast so we can assure the votes."

 _ **Noah sprinted back to the cabins. Meanwhile, Trent and Owen went back to Izzy.**_

 _Izzy was asleep. Owen had to wake her up._

"Wha-What time is it?" Izzy asked.

"Around 7:40."

"Ugh. Great. Only 20 minutes until I'm off this stupid island." Izzy spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. That might not be the case tonight." Trent said.

Izzy's eyes glimmered with hope. "Wait, really?"

"Just vote who I tell you to vote. And you will be able to get out of this, guaranteed.

 _ **Noah with Gwen~**_

 _Noah arrived at the cabin. Gwen was on the staircase, drawing. But when she saw Noah, she stopped and gave a smile._

"Hey Gwen. Besides Izzy, who else would you want going home?" Noah asked

"Um.. whoever was weak in the challenge, I guess." Gwen explained.

So, would Lindsay be an option for you to consider?"

"She wouldn't get the votes to go home though."

"You'd be surprised... anyways, just consider it. I think it would help out the team a lot."

Gwen tightened her lips. "I will. Thanks."

 _ **Noah rushed back as fast as he could. He only had around ten minutes left.**_

"GUYS." Noah panted heavily. "Just vote for Lindsay. She could be going home."

 _ **Confessional: Gwen~**_

 _ **This is a really hard vote for me. Do I choose to go with Noah, my best friend. Or Heather and our alliance. The thing is, I know I can trust both of them. But this vote is going to decide my whole game. And I really want to make the right decision. So what do I do.. go with my best friend, who could later even become maybe something more? Or do I go with the girls and have one of the most dominant alliances ever created? I don't know. But I need to make it fast.**_

Kevin had a platter of ten marshmallows. He began to spoke. "I have ten marshmallows, the people that are safe receive one, if you don't get one, you are out and will never return."

 _He lifted the platter off of the amour. He began to speak the names of the people that are safe._

 _Noah_

 _Justin_

 _Beth_

 _Owen_

 _Heather_

 _Trent_

 _Cody_

 _Leshawna_

 _And Gwen._

" _Here are your marshmallows."_

 _He looked at Lindsay and Izzy._

" _One of you will not receive a marshmallow and will be going home. The person that gets a last marshmallow is.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Lindsay._

Kevin looked at Izzy. "Well Izzy, that means that you're going home. You may say your goodbyes."

"Are you kidding me? You voted me out instead of.. her?!" She pointed at Lindsay who was playing with a loose thread on her skirt. "Idiots… all of you are idiots."

 _Noah looked at Gwen with a disappointed expression on his face. So did Trent and Owen._

 _Heather smiled._

 _So did Justin._

~Izzy's Goodbye's~

"I honestly don't know who stabbed me in the back. But it's whatever. The lousy host told me I could get back in somehow, so yay. If I were to get back in, I would get heather and Lindsay out in an instant. Like BOOM! Haha. But don't expect the craziness to disappear." She winked.

 **Votes~**

 **Izzy: Beth, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Gwen**

 **Lindsay: Noah, Izzy, Trent, Owen, and Cody.**


End file.
